Roy
Roy is a yacht driver and a Specialist who works for Aisha's father. Appearance |-|Civilian= Roy has dark skin, blonde hair and dark grey eyes. He also appears to have a very muscular body. Roy wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a, long red stripe going down the middle, blue jeans and red, white and blue sneakers. Roy (1).png|Roy in his civilian outfit. |-|Yacht Driver= Roy wears a dark blue suit which contains the brighter and darker areas on it. Roy (2).png|Roy in his yacht uniform. |-|Red Fountain Uniform= Roy's Red Fountain uniform is almost similar to his yacht suit, except with a cape on. |-|Linphea College Battle Outfit= This outfit is colored in shades of blue, it has a cape and many layers on the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. The shoulder pads are more pronounced and in the center of the chest contains a lime diamond colored gem. Roy - S6 Specialist.png |-|Skating= Roy wears a light green helmet, green and white wrist pads, and white knee pads. He is also wearing a short-sleeved shirt, the sleeves are blue with lime green outlines. His roller skates are white with green laces, a purple bottom, and gray wheels with a green wing on the side of the skates. He also wears a blue colored jeans. Skate.png |-|Calavera= Personality Roy is caring and helpful as he had assisted the Winx on their quest for Sirenix on multiple occasions. During the annual mixer party at Alfea, he accompanied Aisha as she was sad, and the two seemed to have developed romantic feelings for each other through the course of Season 5. However, in Season 6, Roy showcases a lot of animosity towards Nex, a paladin from Linphea College, the moment he starts flirting with the Winx when they arrive. It is almost uncharacteristic of the generally caring individual as his animosity and later jealousy towards Nex rivals Riven's own hostile behavior. In fact, through the course of the season, Roy engages in a rivalry with Nex, especially whenever the young paladin seems to be aiming for Aisha's affections. Series Seasons |-|Season 5= Roy first appears in "The Power of Harmonix" where he drives a yacht in a body of water, so Aisha and the girls could get to Andros. He then appeared in "The Shimmering Shells" where he said he would come with the girls but Aisha said no. He then appeared at the party at Alfea with two drinks in "The Secret of the Ruby Reef" and one of them was to give to Aisha, but his plans changed when Stella brought three Specialists and Aisha got angry because she didn't want to dance. He assisted the Winx in finding the Gem of Empathy in Data Bridge castle on Zenith, Tecna's home planet, in "The Gem of Empathy". Later, as seen in "Saving Paradise Bay", Aisha and Roy appeared to have developed romantic feelings for each other. |-|Season 6= In Inspiration of Sirenix, a party was being held in Domino to welcome the return of a corporal Daphne. Roy and his friends arrived and were greeted by Bloom and Daphne. He also helped defend Domino against the Beast of the Depths the Trix had summoned. In The Flying School, Roy and the rest of the Specialists were at Linphea College training with the Paladins. He gets jealous when one of the Paladins, who is his opponent, tries to seduce Aisha. He receives a new weapon which is a green sword that allowes him to absorb lightning. But when dueling, he falls down and loses in his battle training but was saved by Aisha. When Selina summons the Treants to attack the Linphea college, He and the others were there trying their best to defend the school but failed and were forced to return to Alfea in order to regroup train some more. In Bloomix Power, he and the specialist go to Alfea to help the winx on their training. However, a fight breaks out between Nex and him as they were trying to get Aisha's affection. After Daphne had found the weakness of the Treants, Roy and the others went back to Linphea College and successfully defeated the Treants. But later when Selina summons the Flying Basilisk, he and Nex get petrified into stone. More Coming Soon... Skills He was seen using a spell in "The Gem of Empathy" and "Saving Paradise Bay". Uses of Magic *'Triton Aura/Triton Force' - Used in many episodes to breathe underwater. Trivia *Roy also has the ability to use magic - Triton Aura - which allows him to breathe underwater like Aisha's Underwater Breath. **The appearance of the Triton Aura is similar to the tattoos Nabu had on his arms. *His name has Old Irish origins and means "Red". **In Old French the word Roy means "King". *Roy and Nabu have several similarities: **They both have magical abilities. **Both of them come from Andros . **In the Latin American dub, Nabu's voice actor, Rolman Bastida voiced Roy in Season 5, but in Season 6 was changed for Neptune's voice actor, Ángel Mujica. *He is shown to be almost as jealous as Riven when Nex is with Aisha which is similar when Riven gets upset about seeing Musa with Jason Queen. *Rather than making his debut in the season just before Nex's, Roy and Nex both make their debut in the Season 6 comics. Category:Specialists Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Allies Category:Roy Category:Aisha Category:Andros Category:Red Fountain Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Red Fountain Students Category:Comics